The invention relates to a vessel for injecting a fixing agent for anchoring a fastening element in a drilled hole. Vessels of the foregoing type comprise a housing which contains one component of the fixing agent and can be sealed, an injection nozzle and a plunger which can be moved in the vessel housing.
The retaining force of conventional fastening elements is based on wedging an expandable part of the fastening element in the drilled hole, for example by screwing in a fastening screw. The expansion produces stresses, which however permit only small retaining forces, especially in porous and soft masonry materials. Fastening elements which can be anchored without stress by injecting a fixing agent around them have proved to be especially suitable for such materials. In a known anchoring method of this type the fixing agent, for example a cement mixture, is drawn up into an injection device after being mixed and is then injected into the drilled hole by means of the device. For individual mountings, however, it is not generally worth purchasing such an injection device. Furthermore, an additional vessel is necessary for mixing the fixing agent. Both the injection device and the additional vessel have to be cleaned immediately after use, or, in the case of a series of mountings, at short, regular intervals, in order to avoid hardening and prevent the implements from becoming unusable.
A disposable vessel is known, for example, from DE-OS No. 27 30 110. This vessel is, however, still very expensive to manufacture. Its handling also presents difficulties, as a rod-like device is required for pushing-in the plunger.